Amu's Savior
by xXShadowed SoulXx
Summary: Amu is confused one night and almost does something she would regret, and the one who stopped her was her savior. This is a cute little one-shot nd what happens after. More than one chapter will be in this story!
1. Chapter 1

All alone in the darkness. Crying her heart out. Depressed, sad, alone. Amu screamed to the dark night sky.  
"WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Amu screamed. She was confused, she was sad. Weeping amounts of tears that could fill all the oceans, Amu reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife. Tears fell to the soft ground as Amu sat down against a tree and positioned the knife. With slow strides, Amu cut her wrist. Some blood seeped but nothing else. The normally cheerful pinkette was trying to commit suicide in a way that would hurt her most. She didn't want to keep living her miserable life. Sure she had a wonderful family and wonderful friends, but living without the one she loved more than anything was too painful. Amu let out one last weep before holding the knife out then forcefully thrusting it toward her chest.  
"NO!" A voice screamed and held the knife back with all his might. Amu gave up the fight and let go of the knife. She looked up to see Tadase with tears flooding his face.  
"AMU WHAT THE HELL! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Tadase screamed. The breeze blew through Tadase's blonde hair while he stared into Amu's honey- colored eyes. No sparkle, no shine, her eyes were dull and full of sadness. Her hair was frail and damp, her cheeks full of cuts, her whole personality just gone with the wind. This was not the Amu Tadse knew and loved. Amu collapsed in Tadase's arms due to fatigue. Tadase picked Amu up bridal-style and ran to his house through the darkness of night. He finally arrived it was about midnight. The cold air caused Tadase to shiver as he threw open the front door and rushed to his room. Tadase set Amu gently on his bed and covered her with a blanket. While shutting the bedroom door, Tadase grabbed a first aid kit.  
"What Happened?!" Kiseki demanded while floating over Amu's frail body.  
"She almost commited suicide." Tadase mumbled sadly. He walked over to Amu and started to patch up her wounds. When he finished he put the first aid kit on his light brow nightstand and sat by Amu's body on the bed.  
"Why Amu? Why would you try to commit suicide?" Tadase asked Amu's fragile body sadly. He blinked away tears that welled up in his eyes then cast another glance at the pinkette. She was soaking wet! She could catch a fever. Tadase shook his head and opened his closet. He pulled out one of his shirts and sweats.  
"I really hope she doesn't kill me for this." Tadase said and pulled the blanket off of Amu. He covered his eyes with a towel and did the same to Kiseki. Blushing madly, Tadase gently took off Amu's clothes and slipped on the new ones.  
"Tadase? Are you ok I thought I heard something?" A voice said throught the door.  
"I'm absolutley fine Mom!" Tadase responded. He calmed when he heard footsteps fade from earshot. Tadase yawned and looked at Amu. She was on his bed where was he to sleep? Tadase blushed then let out a sigh. He laid down next to Amu's body under the blanket and drifted off to sleep.

(NEXT MORNING)

Amu's eyes fluttered open only to see a certain blonde sleeping next to her. She wanted to scream but nothing came out. Tadase's eyes shot open and he blushed at the pinkette next to him.  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP ME TADASE?!" Amu screeched. She shot out of the bed and stared at Tadase. He slowly sat up and had a sad look on his face.  
"I didn't want you out of my life." He responded sadly. Amu froze. She never realized he cared so much about her.  
"Why did you try?" Tadase asked. Amu was silent then she started shaking. Before Tadase knew it, Amu was in his lap crying.  
"I-ikuto well I-i thought he liked m-me but w-when I told him that I loved him h-he laughed i-in my face and s-slapped m-me while saying no one would like me a-and that I shouldn't try confessing to anybody else cause they would just s-say no." Amu explained while choking back tears. Tadase turned red with anger. How could Ikuto be this cruel. Sure he teased Amu sometimes, but this was going to far.  
"Shhhhhhhh it's going to be fine." Tadase comforted. He shot a glance at the clock and shot up.  
"I'll be late for school!" He exclaimed. Amu glanced at the clock and gasped. She eyed her uniform hanging neatly on a chair then at herself.  
"You changed me?!" Amu asked suprised. Tadase blushed as red as a tomato, nodded, and hung his head down in embarrassment. He looked up when Amu gave him a big hug.  
"Thank you for carrying co much, but i'm not going to school." Amu whispered in Tadase's ear. He nodded then went into the bathroom to change. He came out and ran downstairs. He grabbed his breakfast and ran back up the stairs to Amu, who was waiting patiently on Tadase's bed.  
"Here eat up." Tadase said and handed Amu the plate of eggs and pancakes.  
"Thanks Tadase-kun." Amu said and smiled weakly.

**Me: Hi Everyone! I was bored of working on my other story so I started this one! There will be more chapters i reasure you.**

**Kairi and Erica: But the other story was going great!**

**Ikuto: WHAT THE FREAKIN HELL WHY AM I SO MEAN HERE?!**

**Me: PAYBACK!**

**Ikuto: For what?**

**Me: I don't know... anyways this story is dedicated to my very good friends one of them who was diagnosed with cancer yesterday, another of them who i am having a bad feeling will commit suicide, and the last who is cutting herself. **

**Kukai: hoped u liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: i'm back! But i think i'll make this the last chapter in this story.**

**Ikuto: Thank god i can't stand anymore Tadamu.**

**Me: PFT...**

**Amu and Tadase: Enjoy :)**

**(Tadase POV)**

I walked out the door and started walking towards school after making sure Amu had food and insisting on staying home but faiing. At least my parents won't be home for a while because of work.  
"Oy Tad-chan!" A voice cried behind me. I spun around to see Yaya, Kukai, and Nagihiko running towards me. I looked closer to see them in tears.  
"Good Morning." I responded quietly.  
"DIDN"T YOU HERE? AMU-CHAN WENT MISSING AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?" Nagihiko yelled. Wow he must really be protective of Amu. I've never heard him like this.  
"I-I-I'm s-sorry I-I didn't know." I argued back and tried to be sad, and it wasn't hard because I broke down crying when I remembered Amu with the knife to her chest. A few more seconds and... I would'nt have my queen anymore. Kukai, Nagi, and Yaya hugged me tightly and also started crying.  
"L-let's n-not c-cry because A-amu will come back." Rhythm said and wiped his tears. We all nodded and walked toward the school. I felt pangs of guilt in my chest. Why does Amu want to keep this a secret? I pondered on the thought as we walked through the gates. All around people were sad, crying, and hugging each other tightly. The news must have gone around.  
"Let's have a guardian meeting before anything." Kukai said sadly. Everyone nodded and walked toward the garden. When we got there we saw Rima, Kairi, the chara's, Amu's charas, Ikuto, Utau, and another girl I didn't recognize. Utau and Rima were crying waterfalls with Amu's charas. Yoru went over to Miki and hugged her tight. What surprised me that he looked like he was about to cry. Ikuto was sitting on a chair turned away from everyone else. I felt anger pushing through my veins wanting to kick Ikuto's ass. He's the whole reason Amu tried to kill herself! I growled and stared coldly at Ikuto. Why in the world would he say those things?  
"It'll be alright we'll find Amu no matter what." The girl I didn't know said. She was as tall as me with long, wavy, brown hair that reached her lower back with red streaks, grey eyes, pale skin, she was was wearing our uniform but a different way. Her shirt was untucked, she had a black and red belt, her tie had black slashes, she had a chain attached to the belt hanging next to her skirt, her black blazer had red slashes, she had black lace up boots, and five charas flying next to her.  
"Hey my name's Mizuki Usagi but call me Usagi or whatever. The school leader guy person told me to be the jester as a member of the guardians." The girl explained boredly. She reminded me of Amu so much, trying to act cool and spicy.  
"Well nice to meet you and welcome to the guardians." Temari greeted softly. Mizuki-san smiled and broke out of character by attacking Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko in a big hug.  
"Thanks! These are my charas: Emma Rose and Amaya." Mizuki-san exclaimed while pointing at each chara. Emma Rose had emo style, red and black hair that fell to the back of her knees, she had pale skin, red eyes, a black hoodie with a skull, red skinny jeans, and a black and red electric guitar strapped to her back. Amaya had long black hair that fell to the back of her knees that had white streaks on one side and dark blue streaks on the other, her eyes were two different colors one dark blue and the other grey, matching with the hair, and very pale skin. She was wearing a black cape that was strapped at the neck and revealing a blue dress with white slashes on it. She had white boots with blue slashes, and death rebel's weapon (IKUTO"S BAD ASS SMEXY CHARA NARI) strapped to her back. What scared everyone was that she had a smile that looked stiched on. Amaya flew up to me and smirked.  
"I can sense lies." She said in a sickly tone then flew away as Mizuki-san exited the garden.  
"Wow." Kukai commented. I exited the garden, attened my classes, then walked home tiredly.

I walked through my front door and heard Amu screaming.  
"Amu!" I yelled that ran up the stairs. I put my hand on the doorknob but it was locked. I cursed under my breath and kicked the door open to see Amu in the corner and Ikuto nearing her wile smiling.  
"IKUTO GET AWAY FROM MY AMU-CHAN!" I yelled and kicked Ikuto into the garden then shut and locked the door and rushed to Amu, who was crying.  
"What that hell did he do to you?" I demanded and took Amu into my arms.  
"H-he called m-me a w-whore for b-being with you and then you saved me from whatever else he had in mind." Amu explained. I sighed then shook my head. The next thing I knew, Amu kissed me on the cheek and cuddled into my chest.  
"Thank you... for being my savior." She whispered. i smiled then set her on my bed and whispered in her ear "Your welcome."

**Me: FINSHED WITH THE STORY!**

**Ikuto: LOL THAT SUCKED! XD**

**Me: SHUT UP FLUBBER NUGGET PIECE OF DOG CRAP. T.T**

**Utau: Read and review! (/OoO)/ \(OoO\)**


End file.
